Our Destiny
by Icky Walker
Summary: Ciel yang sedang ingin menikmati hari liburnya tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu tak diundang  pulang tak diantar ... warning: AU, OOC, garing... de el el..  campuran dengan RustBlaster ? ... RnR plissss?


Hallo readers sekalian! ^^

Ini cerita kolaborasi saiia dan Miichan (Miranda). Ini memang crossover dengan RustBlaster, tapi main animanga-nya tetap Kuroshitsuji tak apa ya saiia publish di fandom ini ya ya ya ^^...hehehehe *dilempar kejurang*

Well, gak usah banyak bacot!

* * *

**So, ENJOY IT!^^**

**OUR ****DESTINY**

**A Kuroshitsuji's Fanfiction**

*Author1: Icky-AliceEspoir

*Author2: Miranda van Envurio

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji + Rust Blaster, by: Yana Toboso

(a1/n: klo punya atashi sudah atashi bikin Kei X Alice-saiia *plaaaak*)

(a2/n: klo punya saiia sudah saia pair Sebas X Grell *dihantam balok kayu Icky*)

**Rated: **hanya K-T hahaha

**Genre: **Mystery, humor(maybe), supranatural, de el el =='

**Warning: AU, OOC, garing, OC(dikit, tapi bukan di chap ini), Gaje bin Abal, mungkin ada Miss n Mr. Typo. De el el**

** Don't like? Don't read!**

*summary: Ciel yang sedang ingin menikmati hari liburnya tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu tak diundang (pulang tak diantar)

* * *

**Our Destiny**

_**Chapter: Halloweeeeeeeeeeeeeen!**_

_**

* * *

**_

***Ciel Point Of View***

Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Hari ini bisa dibilang hari libur, Karena aku terbebas dari segala tugas dan pertemuan-pertemuan yang penting(merepotkan). Ku pikir hari ini akan menyenangkan, tapi…. Ada segerombolan orang2 aneh-idiot- dengan lancangnya mengusik ketenangan ku. Padahal hari ini aku sangat ingin bersenang-senang. Shoping, Jalan-jalan, ke Salon de el el (*plaaaaak*). Ehem.. maaf maksudnya menikmati hari yg langka ini dgn ketenangan.

Dan lagi yg paling menyebalkan…

"Hahahahaha… tak ku sangka ternyata Earl Phantomhive adalah seorang 'anak kecil'". Ujar seorang bocah bernama **Sakihito Rengokuin** dengan mata innocent. Aku hanya bisa menahan marah dan menggerutu dalam hati 'Dasar bocah! Kau sendiri juga masih ANAK-ANAK TAHU!' gumamku. (a1/n: ngomongnya dalem ati, jaga imeg getooooooo)

"Huh! Sudahlah! Sekarang cepat katakan ada urusan apa dating kemari" ucap ku dingin. Sedingin gunung es di kutub utara. "Oooh… iya! Kami ini dari** Mercenary Specialized School, '1000 Tahun Akademi'**!" ucap seorang pria bernama **Faye Shaofuu**.

"Hah? Mercenary Specialized School, '1000 Tahun Akademi,'?" Tanya ku. Aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama sekolah itu. "Oh! Memang Mercenary Specialized School, '1000 Tahun Akademi,' sedikit tertutup, jelas saja banyak orang yang tak mengetahuinya" ucap seorang gadis yang bernama **Amakusa Kodachi** ini.

"Oooh…. Sebastian! Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?" Tanya ku pada Sebastian. "Hmm… ya, saya pernah mendengarnya! Itu adalah sekolah Khusus dan sedikit tertutup!" jawab Sebastian pendek.

"Hmm… lalu apa keperluan kalian?" Tanya ku.

"Ya! Seperti yg tertulis di surat itu! Kami sedang menjalankan misi 'Rahasia' yg diberikan oleh 'ayah' (Headmaster)" ujar **Aldred van Envurio** yang sedang ngemil kue.

Ya! Mereka telah mendapat persetujuan dari ratu. Yg tak habis aku pikir adalah kenapa ratu mengijinkan orang2 mencurigakan seperti mereka untuk datang ke Negara ini, dan yg lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah '_aku menugaskan mu untuk menemani mereka selama mereka berada di sini!'. _Demikianlah cuplikan dari isi surat dari ratu yg menambah penderitaan-kekesalan- ku hari ini. "Apa boleh buat" desahku. Tapi, di antara mereka ber-6 aku paling tertarik pada seorang lelaki berambut putih yg sedang berdiri didekat gadis kecil bernama **Novie Lydwine**. Kalau tak salah namanya **Kei Yosugara**.

*(a1/n: hei, apa yg membuat kau tertarik Ciel?, -Ciel: itu loch! Rambut putihnya! Udah ubanan yach? *dihajar Icky*)

Auranya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, ah tidak. Mereka semua entah mengapa aura mereka sedikit berbeda. Aku menoleh kea rah Sebatian sambil berwajah 'Sebastian-apa-kau-juga-merasakannya?'. Dan Sebastian sepertinya membaca sinyal ku dengan jelas. Dari tatapannya sepertinya dia juga ingin mengatakan 'saya-juga-tuan-muda'.

"AH! IYA!" aku terlonjat terkaget mendengar teriakan itu. "besok tanggal 31 Oktober 'kan?" Ucap Sakihito. Aku dan Sebastian hanya cengo dibuatnya.

"Ah! Benar juga!" Tambah Faye."Apa? Mengangnya kenapa dgn itu?" Tanya ku bingung. "Ituloh! Bukannya 31 oktober itu adalah…" Ucapnya menggantung.

1 detik…. 2 detik….

"HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" teriak mereka semua (hehehe tenpa terkecuali?). Aku terkaget-kaget... "Hah? Halloween?" Aku sendiri merasa bingung. Dan baru aku mengingat jikalau 31 Oct. adalah hari Halloween.

"Nah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita merayakannya dengan uji nyali?" ujar Aldred.

"Wah brilliant idea Aldred!" timpal Sakihito."Oh iya! Aku dengar dipinggir kota ada mansion tua yang besar! Dan tak berpenghuni lagi! Bagaimana jika disana saja?" tambah Faye.

"Heiii! Tunggu sebentar!-...!" aku geram belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat ku mereka semua sudah berkumpul dan memulai perbincangan untuk rencana uji nyali. Aku hanya bisa menahan amarah dalam-dalam. "Ya sudahlah lakukan sesuka kalin. Aku tak ikut campur" Ucap ku pasrah.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Kau juga kan ikut andil permainan uji nyali tahu!" ujar Aldred. "Hah? APAAAA?" pekikku. "Heehehehe iya Earl kau juga akan ikut bermain" Mereka lansung menatapku dengan tatapan jahil ala setan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAk"

***End Ciel point Of View***

* * *

**~~~~~~skip time (*malam hari tggl 31 Oct*)~~~~~~**

**#**_**  
**_

"Ukh! Dingin~~~" ujar Ciel sambil merapatkan manter bulu yg dikenakannya.

Yeah! Dengan sangat terpaksa Ciel akhirnya mengikuti Al dkk untuk uji nyali. Dan mereka sekarng telah berada didepan sebuah Mansion tua dipingggir kota. Yuuuupz seperti yg kalian pikirkan. Mansion ini sudah sangat tua dan rapuh, yah mirip-miriplah dengan rumah milik Undertaker. Okay, suasananya bisa dibilang menyeramkan. Karena di sekeliling Mansion ini banyak pohon-pohon tingi juga semak belukar.

Oh, satu lagi! Ini sudah hamper pukul 00:00. Hahahaha, Karena Al merencanakan uji nyali ini tepat pada pukul 12:00 tengah malam. Dan para servant (Bard dkk) ditugaskan untuk jaga rumah oleh Ciel. Dan pastinya Finny ingin sekali ikut, sayangnya Ciel tidak mengijinkan. (a1/n: huhuhu maaf ya habis nanti kebnayakan ==")

Uokeeeeeh! Game sebentar lagg dimulai.

"Nah, semuanya! Ayo berkumpul" seru Aldred.

Dan mereka pun berkumpul. "Nah, pertama-tama kita undi pasangan!" ujar Aldred yg sudah membawa sebuah kotak yg berisi kertas-kertas sebagai alat untuk mengundi, entah kapan dia manyiapkannya.

#

Yak semuanya sudah mengambil nomor undiannya. Hasilnya kira2 seperti ini:

-1: Sakihito & Lydi (Novie Lydwine)

-2: Faye & Kodachi

-3: Ciel & Kei

-4: Sebastian & Aldred

Lalu dimulailah uji nyali itu, pasangan pertama Sakihito & Lydi sudah masuk mengitari ex-Mansion itu, di susul pasangan berikutnya, dan sampailah giliran Ciel dan Kei. Ciel agak merasa canggung berjalan dengan Kei, karena sifat Kei yg tertutup dan jadilah perjalan Ciel menjadi hening dan penerangan pun hanya bermodalkan sebuah senter yg di pegang Kei. Ciel juga bukanlah tipe orang yg memulai pembicaraan.

Hembusan angin, desir pepohonan, dan gelapnya malam mulai sedikit membuat Ciel merasa takut. Dengan sedikit was-was Ciel melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setidaknya ada orang yang berjalan bersama dengannya, begitulah pikirnya.

#

Di lain tempat Sebastian dan Aldred mulai memasuki daerah halaman belakang. Terlihat Aldred jalan dengan santai seperti biasanya. Namun tiba-tiba Sebastian berhenti, Aldred juga ikut berhenti.

"Hnn… hei, ada apa?" Tanya Aldred bingung. Sebastian hanya diam, terasa hawa yg kurang bersahabat diantara mereka saat itu.

"Tidak, saya hanya ingin bertanya" ucap Sebastian dingin. "Ya? Tanya apa?" ucap Aldred santai.

"Hmm… maaf saya lancang...tapi, buakankah….. anda adalah seorang 'vampire' bukan?" Tanya Sebastian dengan menggunakan sedikit nada yg menyindir(?) Aldred terdiam. Hembusan angin menyapu dedaunan yang berada disekitarnya, gelapnya malam menyembunyikan dirinya dalam kegelapan. Cahaya bulan mulai menembus celah awan dan perlahan menyinari daerah dibawahnya. Perlahan sinar itu mulai menyapa dan memperlihatkan sesosok tubuh yang terdiam disana.

"...Ya! Aku adalah vampire!" jawab Al dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya dan mulai terlihat taring putih di mulutnya. Sebastian menyambut jawaban itu dengan menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya, tampak mata kucing berwarna merah terukir di iris matanya.

#

Di tempat Ciel, suasana semakin menyeramkan. Hanya cahaya bulan dan senter yg mengiringi perjalanan Ciel dan Kei. Ditambah lagi degan tak ada satu pun perbincangan yg terjadi antara mereka. Pada saat itu tiba-tiba Kei berhenti. Kontan Ciel terkaget dan ikut berhenti juga. "A-Ada apa?" Tanya Ciel khawatir. Mata Kei menyapu seluruh tempat yang mirip seperti bagian utara Mansion itu. Ciel merasa bingung dan takut. Sesaat itu hawa perasaan tak menegenakkan terpancar. Sedetik kemudian...

"Tempat ini berbahaya" ucap Kei pendek. Ciel terkaget karena akhirnya Kei mambuka mulutnya. Ciel tampak bingung. Dia masih mencerna perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kei.

"A-apa maksud mu?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Mereka ada disini…" ucap Kei.

"Mereka Siapa?" Tanya Ciel kikuk.

SRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

Disaat Ciel masih bingung, tiba-tiba dari arah pepohonan didekat mereka ada siluet orang yang langsung menyerang mereka...

_**~~~~~~~~ T.B.C~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

YA-HA! Berambung~~~ ^^

pendek? maaf dech... =="

okeh, untuk perkenalan nama chara-chara RustBlaster, saiia menggunakan Bold biar bisa lebih jelas. bagi yang belum tahu dan ingin mengetahuinya silahkan nanya' ke Mbah Google

maaf ya masih ada kekurangan dan banyak yang typo! hahahaha #plaaak...

maka dari itu saiia masih perlu belajar dan saiia juga ingin meminta pendapat dari para senpai sekalian! (_ _)"

**so, REPIUUUUU PLISSSSSSSSS! ^^**


End file.
